the spandix trio
by darkdoom83
Summary: this story is from the 1960s batman that use to be on tv the epoisde was not it is my own storie and it is full of batgirl action


**chapter 1 batgirls firey fate**

Gothem city old furnace factory were three women in spandex hide from the police and more importantly Gothem purple heroine batgirl. Jane and sue we need to figure out a plan to make Gothem city police department not to try to catch us or even get near me. But there is only one way to do that and I got a plan to do just that. Blinda what's your plan easy Jane its bringing batgirl here to our factory I would say you're crazy but if it works we will be the 3 most feared crimals in Gothem batgirl won't be a problem, the police wont bug us, and even other crimals will leave us alone forever. Your right the police, and other crimals will leave us alone but batgirl however after we are done with her will be attending a funeral hers. Now first we need to lure her without police aid and I think I know how to do just that. Meanwhile at Gothem city library Barbara Gordon is working when sue, Jane, and blinda charge in and reach in their pockets for pistols. Hands up and everyone get tother and lay on the floor it's just a robbery. I I'm Jane as she walks up Barbara Gordon where your books on gold are and diamonds all of them and your money. Barbara did not want want to try nothing sneaky yet there three shelves on the 2nd shelve. Good now stay there as we go get them. Jane, Sue, and Blinda take the books and run out with them. Barbara picked up the phone and told her dad police comminser get the police on it well there also something you should know the pages are made from gold their priceless. Ok Barbara Ill call Batman thanks. At Wayne Manor Alfred picks up the bat phone and says Batman, Robin, Batwoman, and Flamebird are in Metrolis but I'll tell batgirl. After closing the library Barbarba Gordon went home and wanted fro the batgirl phone to ring because she knew Batman, Robin, Batwoman, and Flamebird were in Metroplis after she was told what happened Alfred warned her to be careful and Barbara hanged up the phone and went into her secret batgirl location turned into Batgirl Gothem purple protector. Batgirl went to police headquarters on her batgirl cycle they showed her a message from the crimals telling batgirl to come alone and she drove of in her batgirl cycle she parked in the dark alley and sneaked in. Batgirl walkes into an old furnace factory well im so glad you could make it batgirl sees 3 ladies in the shadows who are you screames batgirl we are the spandex 3 and we are glad to see you so we can finish you off for good ladies "get batgirl" batgirl see other ladies dressed in spandex with gunes and sun are the gang i got a tip about that was stealing we need them but moslty for show most of the time we can disract the men but you are an apection and you are in our spandex 3 have thier woman helpers fight batgirl they surronond her and while batgirl is fighting the woman helpers one of the spandex 3 sneak up on batgirl and knock her uncious and batgirl falls to the floor and blackes out now tie her arms and her feet with this rope and then put this gage in her mouth so batgirl can not yell for help ha! ha! ha! ha! they tie and gage batgirl and now lets wait. The one member of the spandex 3 who order to tie and gage batgirl waits and then says this is dumb time to wake up you brat as she kickes batgirl in the stomach five times then batgirl wakes up. Hi im glad you are up i hade my share of kickes while you where down takeing a nap thats why your stomach hurts but before you die i will introduce you to the 3 members of the spandex 3 that made history by killing batgirl i am blinda these are my sisters sue and jane we are the spandex 3 and we took your cape as a good-bye present for us but enough about us this is your funeral after all she you are about to be fired from being a crimefighter as in you are going in the fire there as blinda points to a a convare belt leading to an open furnace its time to go batgirl ladies throw on the convare belt and i do mean throw all of the ladies picked up batgirl and throw her on the convaer belt she was facing it look at your firey fate bratgirl and die!!!the spandex 3 put on some gloves and as a team pressed the button for the convare belt and it started moving batgilrl closer to the furnace.

**Will Batgirl be all fired up **

**will the spandix 3 give Batgirl a hot time**

**or will Batgirl find a way out **

**and stop the spandex 3**

**find out next hot time next hot website**

**chapter 2 batgirl will soon be alligator chow for her date**

**When we last left Batgirl she was tied and gagged and put on a conver belt by the spandix 3** **which turned on the conver belt slowly moving batgirl closer to the furnace not munch has changed **

As Batgirl moves closer and closer to the furnace the spandix 3 stand there watching telling batgirl that she will move slowly to her hot date with death as they laugh sue says dont worry we

will make sure you turn into tiny purple ashes then leave for our crimes. Batgirl moves five inches close to being moved in the furnace as she moves closer batgirl thinkes of a way to untie her hands so she can untie her tries moving her stomach to losen her ropes but her stomach hurt her too munch from the kickes from the spandix 3 batgirl could not last the pain in her stomach as she is moved inside the furnace and the doors shut and lock preventing her from batgirls body cooks inside the furnace the spandix 3 are outside watching the doors so batgirl could not leave and the furnace batgirls body startes getting hot and she can feel her muscles heating up and stiffing making them unable to move her muscles or her body.I I I dont know if i can get out as batgirls body gets hotter batgirl mutters as she tries to get her body lose from the ropes in five hours in the furnace the spandix 3 watch as the furnace opens and where batgirl was there was purple ashes in the shape of her body as the spandix 3 smile looking at the purple ashes sue now that batgirl is dead im taking her batgirl cycle and going to my hideout at the run down factory so my woman helpers and i can plan to steal millions of gold bars coming to Gothem mint ok jane says Blinda and sue as jane walks toward batgirls batgirl cycle and says i dont think batgirl will mind me stealing you forever as jane gets on the batgirl cyle and drives to her hideout at the run down at the old furnace factory Sue tells blinda that she is heading to a hideout near Gothem city swamp to plan anthor plan to get millions of diamonds as sue leaves blinda alone at the old furnace walks down a dark alley to dispose of the puple ashes she places them in a giant trash can now that i disposed of you batgirl ill be leaving to my own so fast as blinda turns around a batarang flys at her hitting her head before blinda blacks out she sees batgirl standing there putting on handcuffs on her hands so the police can pick her smiles as she blacks out from the heat from inside the batgirl wakes from the flames in police headquarters and see comminser gorden questioning blinda about the spandix 3 blinda sees batgilrl and replies ill tell you about my sisters plan if batgirl tells me how see ecaped her death trap batgirl shakes her head and says ok after i was put on the convere belt i tried to to free myself fromthe ropes slolwy losened myelf it hurt alt but ater i was trapped inside and the door was looked i got lose after my stomach stopped hurting for a little while i heard you 3 three outside so i used my batgirl torch to burn a small hole in the wall leading outside some of my purple costume had burned off and layed on the convere belt andthat was the purple ashes i then sealed the hole so you 3 would not notice and wated now about your sisters jane and sue humm empressive but now i know what i know im not saying a thing you dont have to said comminser gorden there was a group of ladies wearing spandix carring guns and near thier is batgirls batgirl cyle which we know jane soon as batgirl walks in comminser gordens office comminser gorden tells batgirl that a group of women in spandix carring guns was seen walking in an run down factory six blocks down and near it in an alley was the batgirl cycle.

Without hesation batgirl ran to the run down factory after running six blocks down batgirl stopped near the batgirl was planning an attack to stop jane and her woman helpers jane hears a nose outside and whispers to the woman helpers to hide we have a unwanted sneeks in a run down factory and finds a member of the spandix 3 its about time you showed up i was expecting you ladies the one who kills batgirl gets 1 millon dollars added to thier pay helpers rush in with guns and shoot at batgirl she doges the bullets and kickes one of them and the other one near batgirl gets hit with one of her fists while thier boss jane yells "kill her you idiots what do you think i'm paying you for?"Batgirl is destrated by the 2 ladie henchman she doesnt notice one more crawling near turns and sees one of the woman helpers to knock her out and jane watches and grins as batgirl slowly falls to the looks at batgirl laying unconious on the floor and says your lucky batgirl i would kill you myself but i got to see sue for her birthday but i think i will bring you with me and give my sister sue a purple present you so she can kill you once and for pick up batgirl and bring her with me as the woman helpers pick up batgirl and follow jane to the Gothem city swamp.

Hi sue i brought you a present ladies bring the box janes woman helpers push in a giantic puple wrapped box with a purple bow on top labled unwrappes the paper and opens the box and smiles finding batgirl laying in thier uncoius i thought you might to kill her instead of me i dont wont to anyway too sue brought her woman helpers to the swamp with batgirl sue decide to play a game of eat or shoot with wakes from the ambush and sees sue and says what so you munch just you dead we are going to play a game of eat or shot with you batgirl it will be your last game becuse first i am going to take your utailty belt away now if you will be so kind Batgirl to walk in the swamp until reach the deep end of the swamp and why whould i do that replies batgirl im glad you asked and sues woman helpers bring out some guns in front of i said the game is called eat or shot when i mean shot i mean each one of us will shoot you with our guns and kill you but i will get the last shot but please listen i want to watch you yell for help as you die beisides guns are thinking that it will stal for time walks in the swamp until she reaches the deep end her body was covered in wamp water up to her breast now for the eating part release my pet the woman helpers bring a caged but very hungry alligator near the swamp dont woory batgirl it hasnt been feed its food yet and your in luck its favorite food happens to be red haired woman crime fighters like ready for a tasty batgirl snack as the alligator crawls closer to batgirl and she knew if she moved she would get shot for sure and if she did not move the alligator would eat her alive either way batgirl can not get out alive.

**It doest look good for batgirl this time folks**

**what will she do get shot get eaten alive **

**or will batgirl find a miracle find out next time!**

**chapter 3 batgirls identity will be realved if she is too late**

**when we last left our purple heroine she was brought to a swamp and surroned by guns by the spandix 3 and will shot her if she moves and if she doesnt she will be eaten alive by an hungry alligator**

Batgirl trapped in the swamp without her utailty belt sue smiles batgirl you do know its all over for might be a way out of this alive batgirl and will let you try its to yell and hope someone heres you from six blocks away because the closes people here are me,my woman helperes,and thought it was the only way helllp!!!! screames batgirl at the top of her lungs but no one showed no batgirl it looks like no one showed up well then its time to be dinner for my pet alligator swimed closer to batgirl and she knew she could not fake her way out of this trap or maybe live through it. Now batgirl its time to be eaten im tied of wating as sue shots her gun at batgirl and batgirl droppes 3 feet down to the bottom of the swamp and the alligator goes after batgirl sue and her woman helpers look at the swamp and then grin as a poodle of blood floats on the top of the swamp. But how do we know its batgirl woman go down thier and find out wait sue shouts as the alligator surfaces with a skull in his mouth. Sue smiles as she sees the alligtor chewy on it I would say batgirl is dead now but like i said she faked it last time this time make sure she is dead. Sues woman helpers dive in the swamp fro proof of batgirls demise and found a large rock with a hole one helpers says batgirl could be hiding in thier. The woman helpers go in the rock and sure enough bind batgirl hiding in thier they try to shot her with thier guns but batgirl dodges them a punches the womans before one woman blacks out she removes batgirls cowl and tears it into shreds and then batgirl surfaces to find sue with no cowl on to coneal her secret identity.

Without no cowl on batgirl she decides one of two options go and fight crime revealing her secret identity to sue or drive home on her batgirl cylcle revealing her identity to millions of gothems chooses to fight sue of the spandix 3 and hope no one belives sue if she figures out our purple protector batgirl is really barbara sneaks in the shadows to suripse sue only to find sue looking at her money she robbed from gothem while batgirl was trapped in the swamp. Batgirl takes a batgarang and throws it at sue she misses and sue figures out where batgirl is and sue sneakes up on batgirl and sue sneeks up behind batgirl with her gun and puts the gun to her head and geets ready to push the trigger i didnt want t do this batgirl you should of died from the furnace that would of burned into ashes or the swamp and got eaten by the alligator but no you had to be subern and now i am forced to shot you but first i notice you have no cowl on i am going to see who you really are the make you baig to kill you and then you will die. Now its all over batgirl but i wonder who you really are as sue slowly moves to batgirls front of her face and slowly moves her gun. Sue ses batgirls face and now knows batgirl is really baraba goden now batgirl or should i say barbara gorden its time to die. HMM! you may know who i really am but i will not die not yet as barbara kicks sue before she fires the gun sue sees the gun on the floor and runs for it and shots the gun and sees barbaras arm was shot and bleeding. Before sue goes for the finishing shot barbara again kicks the gun away and handcuffs her to the close by pole. Before the police come barbara hides in a sewer so no one can see her until alfred comes to give her a spare cowl and then batgirl with her cowl on goes home. When barbara is done getting out of her batgirl costume she finds out from police commenser gorden arrsted jane too and sue was sent to the nut house becuse no one belived her barabara was really batgirl and her secret identity was safe.

THE END


End file.
